


Naruto's Project Rescue

by Raptorcloak



Series: Naruto's Hentai Adventures [2]
Category: Hentai Series, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Attacking, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bed Sex, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Chair Sex, Couch Sex, Enlarged Breasts, F/M, Face Punching, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Floor Sex, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Kidnapping, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Mad Scientists, Multiple Endings, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, Table Sex, laboratory sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is sent to find an escaped scientist convict named Kazunori Shimoda and once he finds the man, he finds him holding three female spies (Yuki Miyagawa, Reiko Carrere Yukiko, and Kana Morishita) hostage and ends up rescuing them with an interesting gratitude from them. For my birthday in 2013. Remake of Kangoku: Project Boobs AKA No Way Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spy Rescue

 

 

It's your favorite Velociraptor wearing a cloak here  and welcome to the second installment of my  _ **Naruto/Hentai**_ series. Here Naruto will rescue the sexy spies Yuki, Reiko, and Kana from the scientists who capture and rape them in the actual version.  
Summary: Naruto is sent to capture an escaped convict named Shimoda and once he finds the man, he rescues three lovely spies who all have been captured.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Naruto**_ or  _ **Hentai**_  of any kind.  
Note: In this version, Yuki doesn't have a boyfriend and Reiko isn't married, despite having the same name.

* * *

**A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR Production**

* * *

Naruto was called to Tsunade's office and he was told to go to Japan to find an escaped convict named Kazunori Shimoda, who was keeping a low profile. She had up a picture of a bespectacled man with drab-gray hair and brown eyes with a white work shirt with a dark blue tie and matching pants with a belt underneath a white long lab coat. Naruto observed the picture and nodded once he memorized the man's face.

Naruto immediately headed towards the gate and began making his journey towards Japan. He left a Hirashin mark on the gate so he could return back to Konoha the moment he captured Shimoda and he had a bad feeling about what would happen when he found him.

_By nightfall_

Naruto arrived in Japan and stood on a satellite tower that overlooked the massive city which was lit by it's many lights. He flexed his muscles and braced himself for the search that would take a while.

He jumped off the tower and headed into the city. After hours had passed, he hadn't found any signs of where Shimoda could be and he began to wonder where he could be.

Naruto had been told Shimoda was a scientist and he got an idea to go to scientific places to ask if they'd seen him. Then, by chance he saw two guys walking to a large building with the initials N.M.D.C, which stood for Natural Medicine Development Center.

"Hey!" Naruto said as he walked over to the two and they turned around. They wore similar clothing to Shimoda but one of them, a man with light brown wavy hair that reached the back of his neck and brown eyes, had a dark brown tie and the other man, who had shorty, spiky brown hair and green eyes, had a dark green tie.

"Yes?" Kudo, the spiky-haired man, replied.

"Hey, have you seen this guy anywhere?" Naruto asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Inamura, the wavy-haired man, asked.

"No reason. But, can you keep an eye out for him?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Kudo replied as Naruto held out his hand and he shook it. As Naruto and Kudo shook hands, the former noticed the older man's handshake wasn't strong and this puzzled him.

Kudo freed Naruto's hand and began to walk to the building with Inamura. Unbeknownst to him, Naruto had placed a Hirashin mark on his wrist the second his handshake became weak and he had also managed to upgrade Minato's Hirashin knife to where he could read the thoughts of whoever carried the mark through a radio piece through only which the wielder of the knife could hear.

Naruto smiled as they entered the building and he held the radio piece of the knife close to his ear. He listened and Kudo's thoughts were calling him a stupid kid who shouldn't ask questions.

Hearing this made Naruto all the more suspicious and while he could enter the building from the front door, this would blow his cover. Naruto noticed an air vent and smiled.

" _Its old fashioned but what the hell?"_ Naruto said as he approached the air vent and he pulled it off with his knife. He flung it to the side and crawled into the air duct, which was large enough for him to fit into.

Naruto crawled through the air duct and carried his knife in his teeth. He stopped after a short time and look through an air vent.

He heard what sounded like feminine voices and they were struggling. Naruto looked down and saw three, curvaceous women restrained in different forms.

Naruto's eyes grew wide in shock as he observed the women and he blushed deeply. They all wore black, spandex long-sleeved tops that were so tight that their large breasts could be seen through them and they also wore varied uniforms.

The first woman, who appeared to be ten years older than Naruto, had long brown hair in a high ponytail which ended at her lower back with bright yellow eyes along with red gauntlets and two metal bands of the same color on her shoulders and knees. She had some red cloth above her breasts that extended to her upper back.

She also wore a thong that was gray underneath the waistline but was red on the sides and she had on tight gray stockings with red metal-type shoes. The cloth on the woman's neck was seemingly fastened by a belt-like choker and she had two small gray hairclips on either side of her head.

The woman was bound to a large medical table by her wrists and ankles. Naruto's attention was caught by the second woman, who looked to be twenty-nine, had long blonde hair in a loose ponytail in a green band that reached her back with bright blue eyes whose attire was similar to that of the brunette's clothes; though her cloth, gauntlet, and metal parts were blue.

The blonde woman was restrained in the same fashion as the brunette and what really caught Naruto's eyes was her bust; which was the largest out of the three women and the fact that her nipples could easily be seen through her outfit made the 17-year old shinobi nearly explode since they were the largest breasts he had ever seen in his life. Finally, he looked to the last woman, who appeared to be 19 years of age and had on a brownish cloth/gauntlet variation of her comrade's uniforms.

Though her breasts were smaller than the other two women, they were still impressively large and her hands were tied over her head by a rope. The young woman had gray hair with two pigtails that featured two golden hairclips and green eyes and she appeared to be the shortest woman of the three.

"Reiko-san, do you have your knife with you?" The brunette, Yuki Miyagawa, said to the blonde woman.

"It's underneath my shoe." The blonde woman, Reiko, responded and Naruto began glaring. He didn't know what was going on but apparently, these women had all been captured and were being held hostage.

Yuki looked up at the air duct and spotted Naruto. As she was about to call to him, he quickly planted his finger in front of his lip and she caught the gesture just in time.

Despite how high the air duct was, Yuki noticed him mouthing something to her and read his lips enough to transfer what he was saying. Though she couldn't tell who he was due to the air vent obscuring half of his face, she figured out he couldn't be trouble given that he was sneaking in through the air duct.

" _Don't worry, I'm gonna get you and your friends out of here. Try to stay calm."_ Naruto mouthed and Yuki only nodded to him before smiling. She looked to her comrades and noticed their worried faces.

"Don't worry; we'll get out of this." Yuki said to Reiko and the gray-haired woman, Kana. Suddenly, the door slid open and Shimoda entered the room along with Kudo and Inamura.

Naruto glared down at Shimoda as the scientist approached Yuki and her comrades with a devilish smirk on his face. Kudo and Inamura stood behind Shimoda as he stood in front of the three.

"Yuki Miyagawa, Reiko Carrere Yukiko, and Kana Morishita, I'm so glad all of you could attend." Shimoda said and all of Yuki, Reiko, and Kana's eyes grew large at him.

"You sick bastard…what are you doing here?!" Yuki asked.

"I'm merely continuing my research and you three have all failed as spies." Shimoda smugly said.

"Research?! You're a monster who conducts horrible experiments on people and mammals alike!" Reiko snapped and Shimoda only chuckled.

"Well, we do what our clients ask of us." Shimoda said and this shocked his assistants.

"Doctor!" They both said in shock.

"It won't matter if I tell them since they're not getting out of here alive." Shimoda said as he approached Yuki and unzipped his pants. Naruto growled in anger as the scientist stood in front of Yuki and grinned deviously.

"Inamura, Kudo, do as you please with the others but Yuki is all mine." Shimoda said.

"Yes, sir." They responded before Kudo approached Reiko and Inamura approached Kana. As they leered at the women, the air duct caught their attention as it violently began shaking from side to side and both the scientists and hostages looked up.

_(Take a Look Around by Limp Bizkit plays)_

Naruto burst out of the air duct and flew to the floor, much to everyone's surprise. He landed on Shimoda and clamped his feet on either side of the man's head.

Quickly flipping backwards, he catapulted Shimoda into the door and jumped off him. He glared at Kudo and Inamura, who couldn't believe their eyes.

"What the hell are you doing….?" Kudo began to shout before Naruto jumped forward and punched the man in the jaw, sending him flying back against a table. He spun backwards and kicked Inamura in the jaw.

Inamura hit the floor before Naruto grabbed him by the collar and held him up in the air. He gripped the scientist and slammed him onto his back.

He groaned before Naruto sprang into the air and bounced back down off the ceiling. Naruto did a falling elbow drop and this contacted with Inamura's ribs.

Inamura gasped in pain before Naruto punched him again and knocked him out. He grabbed his throat and launched him against a nearby desk.

He looked to see Kudo staggering to his feet and he looked just in time to have Naruto deck him in the chest. Kudo wheezed and dropped to his knees holding his chest while Reiko noticed a foldable chair near Naruto.

"The chair; give him the chair!" Reiko cheered on and Naruto picked it up once he laid eyes on it. He swung it and brutally clocked Kudo on his back.

The scientist groaned as he keeled over and Naruto grabbed him by the back of his head; much to Reiko, Yuki, and Kana's delight. He tossed him into the air and he jumped after him.

Naruto met Kudo in the air and punched his legs, turning him upside down as he fell down. Moving quickly, he wrapped his arms around Kudo's legs and wrapped his legs on his upper body.

He held onto Kudo's body as they fell to the floor and the man loudly yelled as they approached it. With his arms and legs restrained, he had no way of protecting his head as he and Naruto crashed against the floor; effectively performing an aerial Vertebreaker.

Kudo's head slammed against the floor the second Naruto landed and the whiskered-man was certain he heard a cracking sound. He freed Kudo and sprung to his feet.

The scientist was unresponsive; having either been given a concussion or had died. Either way, Naruto didn't care as he kicked him in the chest and sent him onto his back.

Finally, Naruto's attention was guided to see Shimoda limping to the door and he growled as he charged at the man. He grabbed the back of Shimoda's coat and slammed him onto his back.

Shimoda groaned as Naruto slammed his foot onto his chest and as his head reared up, he was punched in the face. His glasses flew off his face and shattered on the floor from the rough impact.

Naruto grabbed Shimoda's collar and he flung him into a glass shelf. The glass shattered as Shimoda flew through it and the doctor groaned as blood started trickling from his mouth.

Suddenly, he felt the shelf falling back and he looked to see Naruto pushing it. The shelf fell back and hit the floor.

Shimoda grunted and gasped for air. After a while, he attempted to get back on his feet and given the pain he was in, it wouldn't be easy.

The second he was on one knee, Naruto charged at him and kneed his chest. Blood flew from Shimoda's mouth as he flew back into a glass wall and collided against it.

He heard Naruto roar as he charged at him again and he tried his best to swing at his younger opponent. He poorly missed before Naruto gripped his hand and twisted it; breaking it in the process.

Shimoda screamed in pain before Naruto swiftly punched his gut and he wheezed in pain. As he started falling forward, Naruto punched him in the jaw and his head reeled back against the glass.

The blonde hero elbowed him in the rib and punched his chin. As Shimoda fell back, Naruto gripped by the collar and pulled him close.

He swung his fist at Shimoda's head and successfully connected it against his cheek. The doctor's head bashed against the glass before Naruto grabbed his throat and lifted him up.

Naruto swung Shimoda around before releasing him and punching him mid-air. The impact sent him flying through the glass and into a smaller, isolated space of the room.

Shimoda roughly hit the wall before falling down onto the floor and laying there motionlessly on his back. Naruto panted angrily and jumped into the room while the three hostages watched on silently; none having a thing to say after seeing a spectacular throwdown.

He picked up Shimoda and saw nothing but fear and humiliation in the man's eyes as blood trickled from his face and mouth. Naruto gave Shimoda a demonic death glare and this made the scientist quiver in fear.

"You're going back to jail, you inhuman bastard and not the one you were in before." Naruto said as he dragged Shimoda back into the other room and placed him in the center of it. He picked up Inamura and threw him against Shimoda, who groaned.

Naruto gripped Kudo's collar and tossed him against his comrades. He swore he heard breathing coming from the man but he didn't care as he launched him forward and he landed near his leader and associate.

Quickly forming a chakra chain, he tied them together and gave Shimoda a final punch to the mouth; not in any mood to hear what he had to say or scream. Shimoda passed out and he cracked his knuckles before looking at the hostages.

"Thank you for that but who are you?" Yuki asked as Naruto began to loosen the straps that held her to the table.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto responded as he tried not to focus on Yuki's chest or avoiding an erection would be impossible and hearing their savior's true name made them widen their eyes in amazement.

"I thought you looked familiar!" Reiko happily said as Naruto finished freeing Yuki and both moved to free her as well. Fortunately, Naruto undid the lower restraints while Yuki freed the upper ones.

"But what are you doing all the way out here?" Kana asked before Naruto approached her and with one swing of the Hirashin, her bonds were cut. She smiled at him and rubbed her wrists.

"I'm actually looking for that bastard." Naruto said as he gestured toward Shimoda.

"Ah, that explains why you were sneaking in." Yuki said.

"Another question, is what are you three doing here?" Naruto asked and Yuki looked to her comrades before they nodded.

"Well, we're actually investigating this place since we've reason to this place is making illegal drugs and now that we know he's involved, it looks like we were right." Yuki said.

"I couldn't help but notice you say something about him doing some experiments on animals and people. What did you mean?" Naruto asked and Reiko sighed before beginning to explain that she and the others had managed to expose a previous research facility that Shimoda lead. There, he led hideous experiments ranging from drastic overstimulation of mice sexuality to even giving wolves human brains taken from unfortunate human male they had abducted.

They finally managed to exposed Shimoda's previous research lab and arrest him and all of his associates present. However, once they heard he had escaped from prison, they immediately began searching for him and figured he could be hiding in another research facility to continue his experiments.

"Oh, you're spies, aren't you?" Naruto said.

"Yes, but can you keep a secret?" Kana asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a ninja! What do you think?" Naruto responded.

"Sorry, but, yes, we're spies." Kana said.

"That's right." Yuki said.

"Well, then I'll take this clown back and get out of your hair." Naruto said.

"Wait, what do we tell the police?" Yuki asked.

"Just tell them I answered their request for help and I've got him and his pals." Naruto said as he approached the would-be rapists and formed a few hand signs.

"By the way, I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Yuki Miyagawa." Yuki said.

"Reiko Carrere Yukiko." Said woman answered.

"I'm Kana Morishita." Kana smiled at Naruto while slightly blushing; amazed she was in the presence of such a heroic being.

"All right, then." Naruto said as he returned to making some hand signs.

"Say, Naruto-kun?" Yuki said.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded.

"I don't know what how tight security is in ninja villages but can we make a preposition with you?" Yuki said.

"I'm listening." Naruto said.

"What if we split the evidence we find and give half of it to you?" Yuki said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Think about it, Naruto-kun. What if we find more evidence of Shimoda's work and split half of it? The more evidence you take with you, the more your village will know how dangerous he and his associates are." Reiko said.

"That's not a bad idea." Naruto said before completing his hand signs and slamming his hand down onto the floor; effectively summoning Gama. The spies looked on in amazement as Naruto approached the frog and spoke to it.

"Hey, Gama, send these three to Ibiki and tell Grandma Tsunade I caught Shimoda and his lackeys." Naruto said to Gama, who croaked and wrapped his tongue around the scientists. He pulled all of them into his mouth and gulped them down; much to the shock of the three spies present.

In a puff of smoke, Gama vanished and Naruto faced his new allies.

"Okay, what do you three have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"Well, knowing Shimoda, I'm sure he has documents of his experiments in here somewhere." Yuki said.

"Yeah, and there's gotta be a security camera that showed him a few minutes ago." Naruto said.

"Ok, we'll gather evidence from every part of the building and put it all together." Yuki said.

"What time should we meet if we find anything?" Kana said and Yuki looked at her watch that read 9:00.

"We'll meet at the back door in two hours." Yuki instructed.

"All right." Reiko and Kana said before beginning to leave the room.

"Hold on a minute." Naruto said to Reiko and Kana.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" They both said and Naruto reached in his back pouch to fish out three Hirashin knives. He handed them to Yuki, Kana, and Reiko and they all stared at the knives curiously.

"What kind of knives are these?" Kana asked as she studied the Hirashin.

"They're called Hirashin knives. If you run into any trouble while looking for evidence, just throw them and I'll be there to help you in a second." Naruto said.

"Thank you, we will." Reiko said as she and Kana left the room; leaving only Naruto and Yuki. They nodded and began searching the place for evidence.

"So, Yuki, how long have you been a spy for?" Naruto asked.

"About four years." Yuki answered as she opened the desk Naruto tossed Inamura against earlier and looked through it. She gathered some documents and began looking through them.

"Four years, huh?" Naruto said.

"Yep." Yuki said as she found nothing in the documents and set them to the side.

"So, out of curiosity, why aren't you leading your home village right now?" Yuki asked.

"Well, everyone back home, including our leader, has some R&R time after the war and though I'm going to be Hokage, this is probably my last mission as an average shinobi." Naruto said.

"Well, I'm sure glad you showed up when you did or I'm not sure how we would have gotten out of here." Yuki said as she looked to some cages.

"Hey, someone had to beat those clowns for even thinking they could get away with that." Naruto said.

"Well said." Yuki smiled at Naruto and he did his sharp-toothed grin. Neither one of them found any useful evidence and moved on to the next room.

The room was smaller than the last one and had a surgery table in the center of it. Naruto and Yuki proceeded to enter the room once the door slid open and they began searching around.

They found various vials labeled with titles such as penis enhancement, which Yuki knew could result in a regular manhood becoming the size of a horse's member if it ever came into contact with the yellow liquid, and one by the name of hormone stimulation and the brunette spy, understanding how deranged Shimoda is, knew this most likely meant something similar to the mouse stimulation liquid she discovered in his previous research facility.

"Naruto-kun, do you mind standing to the side for a second?" Yuki asked and Naruto did as instructed as she took off one of her hairclips. She pointed it at the vials and began clicking it.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm taking pictures. I forgot to mention that my hairclips also double as cameras." Yuki explained and Naruto looked on in amazement.

"Shouldn't we find a way to take these vials with us to expose them?" Naruto asked and Yuki smiled back at him.

"Don't worry. With the pictures I've taken, the authorities will be able to find them once I show them the pictures." Yuki smiled.

"All right." Naruto answered as he stood behind Yuki and he noticed how large her rear was. He blushed and stood alongside her as she dropped to one knee.

She began snapping the pictures and from that angle, Naruto's eyes were fixated on her breasts. He began wandering around the room and spotted a security camera in the upper right corner of the room.

Judging by how no alarm sounded off, it was likely safe to assume that either Reiko or Kana had arrived in the security place of the building. Yuki then held her hairclip to her ear and began speaking to it.

After some minutes had passed, Yuki placed her hairclip next to her ear and began speaking.

"Kana, are you in the security room?" Yuki asked.

" _Yes, I am and so far, the only people in the building are Naruto-kun and the rest of us."_ Kana said and Yuki looked back at Naruto while smiling.

"Do you see where I and Naruto-kun are?" Yuki asked.

" _Yes, ma'am."_ Kana replied.

"Shut off the camera and don't turn it back on until I say so." Yuki said.

" _But, Yuki-san…"_ Kana said.

"Don't worry; I'll let you know if something goes wrong, all right?" Yuki chuckled.

" _All right, then."_ Kana answered before switching off the camera for the laboratory room. Yuki smiled as the camera switched off and she looked at Naruto while smiling.

"All right, Yuki, we checked all the cabinets and photographed everything. What next?" Naruto asked and Yuki chuckled while sauntering over to him.

"Well..." Yuki said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked and Yuki smiled as she pressed herself against him. He blushed as he felt the flesh of her breasts pressed through her top against him and he jumped back in surprise.

"Yuki, what's going on?" Naruto stammered while walking backwards.

"You could say we're taking a break for now." Yuki said as she approached Naruto, who fell against the table. The brunette crawled on top of him and straddled him.

She smiled and swayed her large breasts in front of his face. Naruto remained still as Yuki gently placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it tenderly.

"Yuki, what are you…" Naruto began to ask again before she softly planted a finger on his lip to silence him.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I figured we should take a break before it gets too late." Yuki smiled while she swayed her breasts and Naruto's eyes followed their movements in an almost hypnotic trance. She cupped his face and tenderly kissed him.

Her eyes looked into his shimmering eyes as her lips remained locked with his and her bosom pressed against his chest. Naruto's face grew red as he felt Yuki's tongue entered his mouth and he could tell that from the look in her eyes, lust wasn't her only reason for doing this.

Naruto would have thought more into the subject but he gave into his lustful instincts and his tongue began brushing against hers. Yuki's thumbs stroked his cheeks as they moaned into each other's mouths and he rubbed her back.

Yuki and Naruto's tongues battled as the former and she freed one of his cheeks to unzip his jacket while raising her chest. Once it was completely unzipped, Naruto sat up with Yuki in his lap and he took off his jacket, tossing it to the floor.

In the midst of their kiss, Yuki began removing her gauntlets and armor before knocking them aside. She loosened the belt-like choker around her neck and gripped the underside of her cloth, revealing two buttons that were attached to her top.

She began to lift it up and broke her kiss with Naruto; being sure to lick his lips before pulling back. Yuki seductively chuckled as the cloth went over her head and suddenly her top become looser, exposing her vast cleavage.

"Naruto-kun, take off your shirt and lay back for a second, all right?" Yuki said and Naruto raised an eye.

"But, Yuki-chan, that camera might see us." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, it's been deactivated." Yuki smiled as she lifted his shirt and smiled at his strong abdomen. He laid back and Yuki stood over him.

She slid her thong down her legs and displayed her arousal. Naruto looked in awe as she turned around and her rear was over his head.

While smiling, Yuki brought down her keister down onto his face and her derriere squished against his face. Naruto grinned as Yuki wiggled and grinded her ass against him.

She smiled down at him and she watched the center of his trousers grow as if there was a snake inside of it. The blonde remained still as Yuki rubbed her peach on him and he smiled as she worked her rear on him.

The aroused spy stirred her rear against Naruto and he groaned underneath her cheeks. Yuki's lower mounds pressed on her young savior and she continued to shake her derriere on him.

He moaned and thought Yuki didn't hear him, she was certain he was very happy. Looking at the center of his trousers, she could be certain that he was getting more aroused by the second and the same applied to her just from staring at him.

Yuki sat on Naruto's face as she shook her keister on him and she noticed Naruto lifting his hands. He placed them on her legs and began rubbing them.

"Oh, you." Yuki said as she lifted her rear and quickly brought it down onto his face; thought watching her strength so she wouldn't break his face. The blonde hero found her firm yet squishy posterior squeezing against his face again and though he was beginning to lose some of his breathing, he found himself hardly caring at the moment.

Yuki's foot reached forward and with great dexterity, she unzipped his trousers and exposed the tent his boxers were forming. After some more moments had passed, she stood up and smiled down at him; a gesture he returned.

She reached down and pulled down his trousers and boxers. His colossal member was exposed and Yuki stared at it in fascination.

Despite her urge to ride it, she figured she could wait and re-straddled Naruto. He sat up and began to kiss Yuki's neck.

She squished her breasts against his chest and he gripped her waist. Yuki brushed her hands on Naruto's chest as he gnawed on her neck and kissed her collarbone.

He nibbled her collarbone and licked her cleavage while placing his hands on the underside of her shirt. Yuki eyed him and smiled as she gave him permission to lift up her shirt.

Grinning, he lifted up her shirt and she threw it to the floor, exposing her large breasts. Naruto smiled in awe at the sight of Yuki's bosom before planting his hands on them and began to caress them.

Naruto kneaded and groped the breasts while holding what was able to fit into his hands. He rubbed them together and Yuki smiled in pleasure as he fondled them.

Yuki placed her hands on either side of him and she watched as he toyed with her bosom. He smiled at the mounds in his hold and pressed them together.

The brown-haired spy blushed as Naruto's fingers buried themselves in her breasts and massaged them. His fingers sank into the pliable flesh and he was stunned by their softness.

Naruto started planting kisses on Yuki's bosom and her breathing become lustful. The blonde squeezed Yuki's mounds as he massaged them with his fingers and he licked the top of her left orb.

He brushed his tongue on her breasts and held them like as while guiding it to her nipple. Naruto gripped Yuki's tits and started tweaking them.

She moaned at this while her blonde companion twisted and pulled on her nipples. Naruto licked Yuki's cleavage and felt her tits growing hard in his fingers.

He brushed his tongue between her large bust and she moaned at her hardening buds. Naruto freed one of her tits and softly bit into her breast.

Yuki whimpered as Naruto's canines slowly pierced her mound and sank into it. He gnawed on it while yanking her other nipple forward while twisting it and her blush began to take over her face.

He rubbed his canines on her mound and released her teat to palm her orb. Naruto groped Yuki's breasts as he carefully grinded his teeth on it and eventually planted his lips on her aroused bud.

Naruto suckled it whole squeezing and rubbing the mounds against one another. Due to the suckling he was doing, Yuki felt her arousing beginning to rise and she whimpered as he rubbed his lips together on her tit.

She placed her hand on the back of his head as he suckled her teat and massaged her breasts; burying his hands into them. Yuki's free hand reached down and gripped the shape of Naruto's manhood.

The brunette smiled as she began stroking it and Naruto groaned as his lips pulled on her nipple. He caressed her breasts as he gnawed on her teat and she pulled on his member.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you, Naruto-kun?" Yuki said to him and in response, he released her breast and brought his hand down to her warmth. He rubbed his hand on her crotch and instantly felt the wet streams trailing from her womanhood.

" _It looks like I'm not the only one, Yuki-chan."_ Naruto thought as he suckled Yuki's and clamped his teeth onto it. She continued to moan as Naruto pulled her tit forward and kept his teeth on it.

The shinobi's teeth pulled on Yuki's nipple and he fondled the other mound while simultaneously brushed his hands against her crotch. She whimpered from the combined feelings of pleasure she felt and she ran her fingers through Naruto's hair.

He freed Yuki's nipple and laid back. She curiously looked down at him and Naruto looked back up at her with a wink; this action made her smirk.

Instinctively understanding what her younger savior wanted, she turned around and her pussy was just over his mouth. He spread the folds apart and looked into the wet caverns.

Yuki pulled down Naruto's boxers and his erection was in front of her face. She smiled at this and gripped his length while palming his testicles.

She started bouncing them while stroking Naruto's member and she became amazed with how hard it felt. He groaned as he brought his mouth closer to her warmth and licked her crevice.

Naruto rubbed his tongue on Yuki's folds and smoothly rubbed his fingers against her clit. She whimpered as she pulled on his manhood and listened to his low moans.

Yuki leaned forward and began licking Naruto's hardness. She slowly rubbed her tongue on his length and he smirked before wagging his tongue on her clit.

She trickled her fingers on his testicles and stirred her tongue around the top of his erection. Yuki moaned as Naruto's tongue drenched her clit and she licked his manhood.

Yuki's tongue licked Naruto's foreskin before blowing on it and he shivered in joy. She smiled at his reaction before squeezing her breasts together on his hardness and the blonde moaned at this.

Naruto couldn't believe the incredible feeling as Yuki started massaging his length with her mounds and he began to lick the center of her warmth.

His tongue licked into Yuki's pussy and the blush on her face grew as it began to wag inside of her. She kneaded and rubbed her breasts together on his length while he began to thrust into them.

Yuki placed her mouth on Naruto's manhood and sucked on it. He swayed and wiggled his tongue inside of her walls as he thrust into her mouth.

The spy's tongue swirled around his swollen cock as she squeezed her mounds together on it and he licked her arousal. Both moaned as they licked each other and he brushed his tongue against her inner walls.

Yuki smothered her tits on Naruto's shaft and pumped her mouth on it; drenching it in saliva. His tongue lashed against her innards and his taste buds become addicted to her wetness.

The brunette's breasts bounced on Naruto's hardness and his tongue traveled into the depths of her warmth. After some time had passed, the young ninja's erection started twitching inside of Yuki's mouth and she, understanding what this meant, continued pressing her large orbs together on him.

Naruto's tongue licked Yuki's insides and she groaned with him, alerting him to her upcoming release. She continued to lick the head of Naruto's hilt until it twitched a final time and sprayed its release into her mouth.

Yuki groaned as Naruto's semen filled up her mouth and her own release poured out of her in streams. The hormonal substance flowed on Naruto's tongue and he managed to greedily lick her entrance clean.

After swallowing most of Naruto's release, she freed his member and laid on her side after getting off the young man. She panted for a while before noticing Naruto crotch down behind her and he placed his hands on her waist.

He looked to her and she smiled at him before nodding. Yuki placed herself on her limbs and Naruto positioned his throbbing length near her womanhood.

Naruto prodded his member on her folds and smiled as Yuki moaned from the feeling. Her body shivered in pleasure from the feeling alone and after he took a deep breath, he slowly entered her warmth.

Yuki's barrier was destroyed the minute Naruto's hardness entered her body and she moaned in pain as she felt his length stretching her innards. The blonde waited until Yuki was fully adjusted to his length being inside of her and he began to thrust forward.

The brunette gripped the sides of the table and moaned as Naruto charged his member into her tightness. Naruto held onto Yuki's small waist and her breasts jiggled over the table.

Both moaned as Yuki laid down on her front with her rear up and her mounds squished against the table. He shot his hips forward and his cock rammed into her walls.

Naruto moaned at how tight the spy felt and her eyes shimmered in joy as he pounded his member into her pussy. He moved his hands to her ass and moaned in pleasure as his length collided into her innards.

Yuki's plump ass smacked against Naruto's crotch as he thrust into her wetness and she smiled from how big he felt inside of her. He clenched his teeth together as he pummeled his manhood into Yuki's warmth and her moans sounded throughout the lab.

She lifted her left arm off the table and held it out. Naruto gripped her forearm with his left hand and held onto it.

Yuki balanced herself on her right hand and her breasts swung forward once more. Naruto watched her breasts sway as he slammed his cock into her womanhood and his free hand remained on her ass.

She closed her eyes and moaned as Naruto's erection crashed against her insides. Naruto held Yuki's arm as his member thrashed against her insides and rumbled them worse than earthquake.

Her wetness grew tighter on Naruto's manhood as he slammed his glory into her and he leaned forward. The Jinchuuruki began licking her neck and her eyes opened at that very moment.

She looked back as Naruto's tongue rubbed and licked against her throat while he freed her arm. Using both hands, he reached forward and cupped what he could hold of her heaving breasts.

The mounds bounced in his hold as he kneaded and rubbed them together. Yuki whimpered as he began to lick her jawline and squeezed her breasts together.

"Naruto-kun…" She moaned and he looked to her as she brought her head closer to his. Her tongue lashed out and began to battle his.

Their tongues slobbered and battled like two hungry snakes struggling for dominance. Golden eyes looked into blue ones as Naruto slammed his hardness into her source of arousal and fondled her breasts before he gripped her hardened tits.

He tweaked them while pulling them downward and Naruto moaned as his tongue fought against Yuki's before finally planting their lips against one another. She reached back and trailed her finger underneath his chin.

Yuki felt Naruto's cock began to vibrate inside the depths of her walls and this coincided with her own upcoming release. Following their sexual instincts, he pulled out of Yuki and she laid down on her side before he did likewise.

Quickly arching her right leg into the air, Naruto gripped it with his right hand and his left hand cupped her breast as he reentered her womanhood. He recharged his thrusts on the spot and Yuki loudly moaned while keeping her leg up in the air with his assistance.

Just then, Naruto and Yuki moaned in bliss as her pussy tightened around his erection and squeezed it to the point of where it spewed his semen into the depths of her walls. He filled her up so well that half of it blasted out of her and splattered on the table.

Both of them panted as Yuki set down her leg and the two of them relaxed as Naruto freed his length from her womanhood. She looked back at him and softly kissed him.

He simply smiled and trailed his fingers through her hair. She gave him a soft expression and looked down at his still-hard member.

She looked back up at him and a smirk spread across his lips as he lay on his back. Yuki smiled and straddled him before lowering her entrance back onto his manhood.

Naruto lustfully growled before thrusting upright into Yuki's pussy and he planted his hands back on her breasts. Yuki placed her hands on Naruto's chest as she began to shake her hips and her walls grinded his hardness.

She blushed deeply as he thrust into her pussy and her breasts jiggled and heaved in Naruto's hands. He squeezed them and pounded his stiff tower into her core.

They moaned as they worked their hips together and Naruto jerked his crotch upright into her inner tunnels. She whimpered as Naruto caressed and groped her large orbs of flesh and a pleasured-smile spread across her lips.

Naruto sat up and planted his lips on her jiggling teat. He began suckling it and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She held onto him as he jetted his manhood upright into her insides and she rubbed the back of his head. Naruto rubbed the orbs together as he rubbed his lips on her nipple and her walls grinded his hardness.

Yuki moaned as she moved her hips and Naruto slammed his cock against her insides. She moaned his name and he freed her hardened tit to look up at her.

She immediately smothered her lips against his and he lay back against the table as he took her with him. Yuki's breasts squished against Naruto's chest as he wrapped his arms around her back and she framed his face as they kissed.

Their tongues entered each other's mouths and they vigorously rubbed against one another. She stroked Naruto's whiskers and he rubbed her back.

Her breasts jiggled against his chest as he mightily pounded his cock into her pussy and both let out muffled moans as they came once again. Their lips remained locked as their released oozed out of Yuki's warmth and drained onto the table.

"Say, Naruto-kun, just how much stamina do you have?" Yuki asked and Naruto grinned.

"Well, since you asked…" Naruto said as he quickly pinned Yuki on her back and began thrusting once again. She moaned and began bucking her hips as Naruto thrust into the warmth of her caverns.

Naruto planted his hands on her heaving bosom and fondled her mounds. Yuki closed her eyes in pleasure and continued smiling as he thrashed his length inside of her pussy.

Yuki bucked her hips as Naruto's member flew into her walls and despite the amount of sweat covering every inch of their body possible, neither one of them was tired. The young ninja's length pounded his swollen manhood into her core and she moaned as she gripped either side of the table.

Naruto squeezed and kneaded her bobbing breasts and since Yuki didn't appear to be tired, this made him wonder how stamina she had as a spy. Putting the thought aside for the moment, Naruto lowered his head and began kissing her mounds.

Yuki moaned with glee at how tender Naruto's kisses felt on her jiggling mounds and he buried his face into her breasts. He smiled as the mounds heaved on his head and Yuki smiled at him.

He drove his length into her wetness and she drew her hips. Naruto licked her heart as her breasts bounced on either side of him and he placed his hands on hers.

They locked fingers as their hips moved in sync with one another and Yuki wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto rammed his rod into Yuki's warmth and it collided against her womb several times.

She grinded Naruto's manhood and their hands remained locked. He pulled his head out of her breasts and gently kissed her.

They pitted their respective tongues against each other as Naruto charged his crotch forward and she bucked her hips. Her breasts jiggled against his chest and Yuki moaned as her womanhood wrapped Naruto's length; squeezing it enough to fire his semen river into her warmth.

Both groaned as Naruto's release poured out of Yuki's pussy onto the table. Once his release was done pouring out of Yuki's warmth, they separated lips and she stroked his cheek.

"Does that answer your question, Yuki-chan?" Naruto asked.

"In this case, yes." Yuki smiled before kissing Naruto and they rose from the table to put on their respective clothes.

"What a minute, Yuki-chan, if we're gonna expose this place, shouldn't we try cleaning this up?" Naruto said as he looked at the semen on the table.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. Evidence erasing is one of my specialties." Yuki smiled before reaching into one of her gauntlets and pulling out a small suction tube. She pointed it at the substance on the table and all of the release fluids began flowing into it; similar to that of a vacuum cleaner.

Naruto looked on in amazement as their release was gathered into the tube and Yuki placed it inside of her gauntlet. She looked to Naruto and smiled.

"Is there anything you, Reiko, and Kana can't do?" Naruto asked.

"You'd be surprised." Yuki smiled.

"Do you need any more help with anything?" Naruto asked.

"No, I should be fine." Yuki said.

"Then, I'm going to help the other two." Naruto answered.

"All right, I'll see you then." Yuki smiled before Naruto grinned back and he left the lab. As he walked through the hall, he felt like was on top of the world at the moment.

To kick ass and to get to bang some ass in the same night was a brilliant thing to Naruto as he walked downstairs and as he reached the middle of the hallway, he heard a yelp that sounded like Reiko. He rushed towards Reiko's voice and despite the energy he had lost during his romp with Yuki, he was glad he wasn't the type to easily get tired.

Naruto arrived at the room where he heard Reiko's voice and opened the door to a sight he would never in his life forget. In the center of the room, which appeared to be a room similar to a jail cell since it had a toilet in the far left and a prison-type bed with many restraints attached to the mattress in the far right, was Reiko on her knees and her breasts were now huger than a while back; so huge that her top was now ripped to be pieces.

Her breasts were fully exposed and she looked at Naruto, who stared at her breasts in shock before hitting the ground and lost all consciousness.

_A moment later_

Naruto felt a soft hand on his face and his eyes opened to the sight of Reiko's bare breasts just over him. He sprang to his feet and backed away in shock.

"Naruto-kun, thank goodness." Reiko said and Naruto closed his eyes while blushing deeply.

"Reiko, what happened to your chest?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. One minute, I'm checking out this place and then my chest starts feeling strange. Next minute, my breasts start swelling up until they turned into these things." Reiko explained.

"But, how did…" Naruto said.

"Shimoda or one of his clowns must have injected me with something when they captured us." Reiko said and that clicked something in his brain.

"Could it be anything like that penis enhancement liquid I saw a while ago?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, whatever he injected me with must be another enhancement." Reiko realized.

"Oh, man, we gotta get you to a hospital." Naruto panicked.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, the enhancements Shimoda aren't life-threatening." Reiko said.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we've tested many of his experiments already enough to know that only a small number of them are dangerous." Reiko said as she rose to her feet and looked at Naruto, who continued closing his eyes. She thought his shyness was funny and smiled while discarding her uniform.

Once she was fully naked, she approached Naruto and kneeled down in front of his crotch. She unzipped his trousers and it was at that point in time that his eyes snapped open in alarm.

"Reiko, what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled as he looked at Reiko, who smiled up at him while pulling his trousers down to his ankles and she spotted multiple stains on his boxers.

"Well, well, I'm guessing you were either thinking about one of our suits or Yuki or either Kana gave you some lovin'." Reiko smiled and Naruto blushed. The shorter blonde only smiled at him before gripping his zipper and pressing her prodigious mounds against his chest.

"Reiko-chan, your back has to be killing you right now." Naruto said as Reiko smothered her huge breasts on him and palmed his balls.

"Actually, I feel just fine." Reiko said.

"Reiko-chan, your breasts are the size of Godzilla's toes!" Naruto shouted and Reiko raised an eye before jumping back. With swift speed, she placed Naruto on the floor and he lie there with his shirt in her hold.

She flung it to the side and placed her rear over his face. Before he could even blink, she squished her large rear against his face and smothered it.

Reiko sat on Naruto's face and rubbed her derriere on his face. As with Yuki, Naruto didn't have any objections for two very reasons; the first being that he, for some reason, found it enjoyable and the second reason being that Reiko's ass was much larger.

As she sat on Naruto's face, she observed his length and licked her lips at the liquids that remained at the head. Reiko reached forward and clutched Naruto's hardness.

She began stroking it and Naruto moaned underneath her sexy peach. His member was stroked by Reiko and she smiled down at him.

Reiko's ass pressed and squished against his face while she used his head for a chair. Naruto smiled as she lifted herself off of him and smiled while standing above him.

"Wow." Naruto said he looked at her breasts from below and stood up. Reiko backed him against the wall and kissed him.

The bright blue eyes looked into one another as Naruto's tongue began rubbing against Reiko's and her mounds pressed against his chest. He mentally melted at the mounds pressing on him and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

To Naruto, it felt like two massive yet very soft truck tire-sized globes were pressing on his body and he had felt something so amazing in his life. Reiko and Naruto moaned in their kiss before he finally palmed her breasts.

Although fitting Reiko's breasts in his hands were impossible, this didn't stop him from groping them and she moaned as he caressed them. Reiko broke the kiss and Naruto planted his lips on the right tit before suckling it.

He immediately tasted breast milk flowing into his mouth and moaned as he gulped down the creamy substance. Reiko moaned as Naruto drank her milk and toyed with her breasts.

As Reiko's breasts were groped and massaged, she found them to be more sensitive than usual and immediately realized the truth; much like Shimoda's penis enhancement, the size of her breasts had not only been increased; it was their sensitivity, as well.

Naruto buried his fingers into the impressive mounds and rubbed them together before gripping her free teat. He started pulling and tweaking it while Reiko moaned.

With her new level of sensitivity, she closed her eyes and whimpered as Naruto toyed with her breasts. Her arousal started growing the moment he began groping her and she caught his attention by tapping his head.

She gestured to the bed and Naruto freed her breasts to grip her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist before he carried her to the bed and set her down.

"Good, now then hold still for a second, all right?" Reiko said and Naruto sat as he was. The blonde spy placed herself in his lap and slightly moved back.

A minute later, Naruto found his cock enclosed between Reiko's ass mounds and he immediately started thrusting upright. He moaned as her derriere mounds sandwiched his manhood and she remained still for a time.

Naruto placed his hands on Reiko's rear and squeezed her cheeks together on his cock. He placed his lips on her nipple and drank her milk feverishly.

She held his head to her breast as he jerked his crotch up and his manhood rubbed the inside of her cheeks. Reiko moaned as Naruto's fingers started rubbing her clit and his fingers wriggled on her folds.

Naruto gulped down Reiko's creamy milk and she started shaking her ass on his hardness. She whimpered as the younger blonde male freed her bulb and gently bit into the globe.

He wriggled his fingers into her wetness and his fingers rubbed against her inner walls. Reiko moaned as Naruto's canines sank into her globe and her eyes squeezed shut in total pleasure.

He grinded his teeth against the humongous orb as he wriggled his finger in Reiko's pussy and she grinded her rear on his member. Reiko whimpered as Naruto's hardness rubbed against her rectum and his free hand rubbed against her free breast.

Reiko wrenched her rear on Naruto's low tower and felt it twitch. She moaned and knew her own release was not far away.

Naruto carefully bit into Reiko's breast and caressed the other mound before gripping her tit again. Reiko's entire face blushed and she began to howl in pleasure.

The whiskered-man looked up at her and winked. She softly trailed her finger on his chin and Naruto groaned before he came and his semen flew onto Reiko's lower back.

As for Reiko, her tits rapidly squirted her milk the moment she and the younger blonde literally had his face sprayed by the milk as his fingers were drenched by her release. He removed his fingers from her womanhood and licked them clean before licking her milk-soaked nipple.

Reiko's extreme lactation didn't surprise her since she knew it was akin to the sort of lactation a pregnant woman would have during sex and just made her all the more sensitive. She smiled as Naruto licked both her breasts clean of her milk and he stood up.

Filled with lust, she moved forward and cupped what she was able to hold of her mounds before pressing them together. With the immense breasts on his cock, he loudly moaned at how soft they felt and Reiko smiled at his reaction.

He instantly began to thrust into the astounding globes and Reiko held her breasts together on his manhood. Though only the top of Naruto's hardness was visible in her sea of cleavage, she started licking it and rubbing her tongue against its head.

She held her mammoth breasts together on Naruto's hilt and massaged it. Her breasts bounced and heaved on his cock as he jerked his manhood into them.

He couldn't believe how good his member felt inside of Reiko's mega-mounds and closed his eyes with a big smile. To him, it was it was a miracle he didn't fall over from and he placed his hands her breasts.

He helped Reiko squeeze and rub them together on his length as he jetted his hips forward. The older blonde woman moaned as his member was drenched and covered by her moist yet warm saliva.

The gigantic breasts were massaged and rubbed by Naruto's hands as he helped Reiko pleasure his manhood. He moaned and swiftly shot his member into the immeasurable cleavage.

Reiko temporarily took her mouth of Naruto's cock and slowly blew on it, sending pleasurable chills through his body. She smiled before placing her mouth back onto his member and pumping it with her breasts.

Naruto pumped his swollen growth into her mouth and he moaned as he felt his cock vibrating. Reiko looked up at him and winked at him just as he had done a moment ago.

Reiko's tongue soaked Naruto's hardness as he carefully pounded into her heaving mounds and he freed her breasts to grip her tits. Finally, Naruto moaned as he came and his cum overfilled Reiko's mouth to the point of where half of it poured out into her breasts.

She closed her eyes before managing to swallow Naruto's cum and freed his hardness once she was done. He panted while Reiko sat back and Naruto while looking at the busty woman.

Smiling, he got behind her and cupped the underside of her breasts. Reiko looked back at him and sultrily smiled.

"All right, Naruto-kun, go ahead and lay back." Reiko said and he rested against the bed. The blonde spy moved back and sat above Naruto's lap; right over his low tower.

She smiled at hard it felt while rubbing her folds against it and slowly placed her warmth on it. Taking a deep breath, she began sliding down Naruto's cock and her barrier was instantly snapped apart.

She moaned before beginning to buck her hips and Naruto squeezed her breasts together before beginning to thrust into her walls. Reiko moaned with Naruto as he jerked his cock into her walls and her breasts bobbed in his hands.

Reiko deeply blushed as Naruto's manhood jerked upright into her tightness and she held onto the mattress of the bed. He thrust his vein-covered manhood into her walls and thanks to the movement of her hips, his growth was grinded.

Naruto's manhood thrashed against Reiko's walls and her colossal orbs jiggled in his hands as he rubbed and kneaded them together. She smiled as she shook her small waist on his manhood and her tightness grinded it.

Reiko's inordinate mounds were groped and massaged by Naruto as he pounded his manhood into her moist tunnels. Her eyes closed and Naruto smiled as he watched her large breasts bounce in the air.

He fondled them as Reiko rode his member and she worked her hips together. Her plump, juicy rear slapped onto Naruto's crotch and he freed her breasts to grip her forearms.

Reiko's innards were rapidly slammed into by Naruto's cock and her mounds bounced freely in the air. He surged his length up into her pussy and it crashed against the depths of her moistness.

Her eyes snapped open and they shimmered brightly as Naruto's hardness banged against her walls. She wiggled her hips and smiled at the sensation of pleasure her body was feeling.

Naruto sat up and Reiko turned her head to face him. He kissed the older blonde woman and her tongue slipped into his mouth to begin fighting against his.

Reiko worked her hips in tandem with Naruto's swift movements and their tongues rubbed against one another violently. He charged his adrenaline-filled cock into Reiko's folds and she reached back to stroke his whiskers.

Naruto couldn't resist watching her heaving enormous chest and palmed them once again. Reiko moaned in their kiss and Naruto gripped her jiggling tits.

He tweaked and yanked them forward as they bounced; doubling Reiko's pleasure. He fell back and took her with him.

She worked her hips together as Naruto thrust upright into her caverns and rocketed his cock into her walls. He held her heaving nipples and twisted them before pulling them up.

Once he pulled them high enough, he continued to tweak them and Reiko continued to moan in their kiss. Naruto pumped his cock into her womanhood and his bright cerulean eyes connected with her equally bright blue ones.

They separated lips and continued licking each other's tongues; practically drowning each other's tongues with their respective saliva. Naruto's hips shot up and sent his member flying to Reiko's low, warm orifice.

He released her hard nipples and buried his fingers into her titanic breasts. Naruto groaned as he felt Reiko's warmth becoming tighter with each thrust and every caress of her breasts.

Naruto rubbed and fondled the mega-orbs together as they jiggled high into the air. The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded throughout the room and Reiko knew it was only a matter of time before either she or Naruto would release first.

She was proven right minutes later when Naruto completely buried his fingers into her breasts and squeezed them tightly as her pussy constricted his member. He moaned as he sent a seed-geyser into her womb that filled her up to the last inch and more interestingly, her breasts then sprayed a milky fountain into the air.

The milk fell back on the immense tops of Reiko's bosom and poured down her chest. Reiko panted with Naruto as their release poured from her entrance and slimed down his erection.

Naruto and Reiko continued to rest and their eyes remained gazing into one another. He stroked her cheek and she trailed her finger underneath his chin.

"How was that, Reiko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You were awesome, Naruto-kun. With you around, I think I could get use to these things." Reiko said.

"Are they even legal to have?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine but enough talking. Let's go at it some more." Reiko said as she placed herself on all four limbs; or rather, all six limbs if one included the size of her breasts. Naruto moved and reared up on his knees.

He rubbed his length on her folds and she shivered in pleasure. Smiling, he moved forward and entered his throbbing glory into her wetness.

Reiko moaned as Naruto began ramming his manhood into her tightness and her breasts began to sway forward. He held onto Reiko's ass while slamming his manhood against her innards and her body rocked in sync with his mighty thrusts.

Naruto's erection jetted forward into Reiko's warmth and collided against her innards. She loudly moaned as he thundered his manhood into her entrance and she felt it reaching her stomach.

Her massive mounds heaved and jiggled as Naruto's powerful thrusts hit against her core. He freed her ass and placed himself on her; his chest just over her back.

He gripped her breasts and resumed groping them. Reiko moaned at how swollen Naruto's member felt inside of her inner tunnels and he plowed himself into her womanhood.

Naruto began licking her earlobe as he squeezed and caressed her humongous mounds together. Reiko whimpered as her hero's cock struck against her innards and rubbed against them.

The spy's breasts heaved in Naruto's hands and he stopped licking her earlobe. He leaned closer and she looked back at him.

"Reiko-chan, can you stand up?" Naruto asked in a husky voice.

"Yes." Reiko answered before both blondes, without separating, stood up and Naruto gripped the underside of legs. He hoisted her off the bed and continued jerking his cock into her warm, tight innards.

Squatting a bit, he allowed Reiko to place her feet on his knees and she balanced herself on him. He planted his hands on her breasts and fondled them.

This pose didn't last long for the pair before Reiko's innards squeezed Naruto's hilt and he coated her walls with his semen; which exploded from her entrance about the same time she lactated again. Her milk flew into the air and Naruto's cum flew down onto the bed.

While catching her breath, Reiko looked back at Naruto and they exchanged tender smiles. He freed her breasts and kneeled down to let her get off his hardness.

Naruto rubbed the sweat pouring down his face and closed his eyes to catch his breath…only to find Reiko on his manhood again. Before he could even react, Reiko shook her waist on his hardness and her milk-soaked breasts began jiggling.

"You're enjoying this a lot, aren't you?" Naruto smiled at Reiko.

"What can I say; you're a natural at this." Reiko panted to Naruto, who restarted his thrusts and jerked his cock into her wetness. He sat up and palmed her breasts.

Naruto squeezed them together and planted his mouth on her nipple. He suckled it and licked the milk of her tit as it heaved.

He switched to the other mound and licked her milk off before feeding off her milk. Reiko rolled her hips forward and thrust down onto his member.

With the milk he had consumed, Naruto founded his energy returning to him and even with the unlimited energy he carried, he realized the milk was adding more fuel to sex. He pounded his manhood into her walls and she smiled at him before she reached behind her.

She gripped her hairband and pulled it down, letting her hair loose. Naruto rubbed her mounds together and he fed on her milk.

He jerked his crotch upright and Reiko's entire face turned into a blushing red state as she shook her hips. Neither blonde felt the least bit tired and kept working their hips together in total sync.

Naruto's manhood flew up into Reiko's tightness and her prodigious globes bounced on his hands. He sank his hands into the pliable flesh and groped them.

The blonde spy playfully pushed onto his back and leaned down; her breasts completely smothering his chest. Naruto and Reiko's lips reunited as he placed his hands on her back and held her close.

Reiko framed Naruto's face as he charged his manhood into her warmth and she felt her entrance growing tighter. After many tongue-battling and hip movements, Reiko's entrance gripped Naruto's vein-covered tower and their release sprayed from her womanhood.

On a hilarious note, Reiko's breasts sprayed milk against Naruto's chest and both broke their kiss to laugh at this. She panted and rested on him as he stroked her back.

They smiled at one another and she nuzzled him before getting off of him. She then told him to remain still and he did so as she lowered her head to his milk-drenched torso.

She started rubbing her tongue against his torso and licked the milk off his body. Naruto smiled as she rubbed her tongue on him and she licked his chest clean of the creamy substance.

"How does it feel to drink your own milk, Reiko-chan?" Naruto smiled.

"Kinky, I'll tell you that." Reiko smiled as she licked her lips like a satisfied kitten and sat in Naruto's lap as she rested against him. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her shoulders.

Onwards, Naruto got dressed while Reiko, thanks to her outfit being destroyed, had nothing to wear and he told her to wait in the room. He exited the cell and looked to a nearby closet.

Then, he conveniently found black work trousers and a large lab coat. Once he returned to the room, he gave them to Reiko and they fit her perfectly.

Since the lab coat was a button-up one, Reiko was able to conceal her breasts by wrapping the blanket (which remarkably had no milk or semen on it) on the bed around her neck like an apron and then they left the room. Naruto walked with his jacket unzipped and he rested his arms behind his head.

"Reiko-chan, are you sure your back doesn't hurt?" Naruto asked as they walked to another room.

"I feel perfectly fine." Reiko said as she began to do a series of successful backflips and even execute a perfect handstand.

"If you say so." Naruto answered before he and Reiko began checking rooms where they found grotesque documents and slideshows of Shimoda's experiments.

"Well, this will help shut this place down. By the way, what's happening to Shimoda and his lackeys right now?" Reiko asked.

"Well, since I sent him to an interrogation torture center, he and his buddies are probably being tortured." Naruto explained.

"You mean the law enforcers can torture the truth out of criminals?" Reiko asked.

"Yes." Naruto responded.

"Neat." Reiko answered as she began photographing the slideshow pictures and documents before they moved onto the basement, where they found nothing. Naruto eventually left Reiko to work after they exited the basement and so far, he hadn't seen Kana yet.

He headed back upstairs and passed Yuki. They exchanged smiles as Naruto passed the room and found himself at the front desk.

Naruto looked to a security room and entered it. There, he found Kana sitting in a chair as she monitored the room and he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Kana." Naruto said and Kana spun around to blush at him. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, how are things going with the search?" Kana asked.

"We've found more than enough pictures to shut this place down." Naruto said.

"Perfect. It's better closed, anyway." Kana answered.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe all the things I've seen tonight." Naruto said as he leaned against the door and Kana giggled.

"Well, with Yuki-san's and Reiko-san's breasts, I'd be surprised, too." Kana giggled and Naruto blushed.

"Say what?" Naruto said and Kana only put on a cheerful grin.

"I see you had fun with both Reiko-san and Yuki-san." Kana said.

"Are you saying you saw me with them?" Naruto asked while beginning to sweat.

"I only saw you with Reiko-san in that room downstairs and I only heard you and Yuki-san together through her radio link." Kana giggled and Naruto nervously chuckled as she rose from her sit. She pressed herself against him and giggled as she placed her hand against his chest.

"Kana-chan, you, too, huh?" Naruto chuckled; his instincts telling him if both Reiko and Yuki wanted him, Kana likely would, too; though her infatuation with him was pretty much based on lust.

"Well, it's not fair if just Yuki-san and Reiko-san get to do this." Kana said as she unzipped Naruto's trousers and he gripped the cloth of her suit. He unbuttoned it and filled with lust from his previous series of romps with Yuki and Reiko, he pulled down Kana's uniform.

She giggled and removed her metal pieces before taking off her shoes. Kana reached behind Naruto and locked the door.

Kana then proceeded then remove his shirt and jacket before they fell to the floor. Naruto watched as Kana unzipped his trousers and she pulled down his boxers.

She smiled at his member and gripped it. In response, Naruto cupped her large breasts and fondled them.

He rubbed them together before gripping Kana's tits and twirled his fingers around them. Kana placed Naruto onto his back and he found his face underneath her rear.

She giggled as she worked her juicy derriere on Naruto's face and though he was already hard, Kana wanted to make sure his manhood was at full strength. As she looked at the monitors to make sure Yuki and Reiko were ok, she stirred her rear on him.

Naruto felt something wet on his face and realized this was Kana's arousal from seeing him and Reiko in action. Kana smothered Naruto's face with her rear and she giggled at him.

While simultaneously looking at the camera screens, she felt Naruto's hand turn her peach and give it a squeeze. She continued giggling at this while shaking her rear on his face and he moaned underneath her as she took her ass off him.

She sat over him on her knees as she reached forward and squeezed her breasts on his length. Naruto reached up and spread Kana's folds apart. He entered his tongue into her walls and started licking her wetness.

Kana slightly pouted as she wanted to get have the first lick but nonetheless, she lashed out her tongue and rubbed her breasts together on his hardness. Naruto's tongue licked his way into Kana's womanhood and she moaned before she planted her mouth on his stiffness.

Naruto groaned at the warmth of her mouth and she squeezed her breasts together on his length. He moaned before pumping his cock into her mouth and he licked his way into her womanhood.

He wildly swayed and wagged his tongue inside of her body as she pumped her mouth on him. Kana massaged and squeezed her breasts together on his hardness.

Naruto's tongue rubbed against Kana's walls and she worked her tongue on his length. She slobbered on his length and she was amazed at how big he was inside of her mouth.

She worked her mouth on his hardness and sucked him off while caressing his length with her breasts that jiggled on him. Naruto's tongue licked and brushed against her walls and she let out muffled moans of pleasure.

Naruto's fingers kept Kana's folds spread apart as he licked her innards and she stroked his manhood with her breasts. He thrust into her sizeable mounds and they jiggled on his erection.

Kana's tongue swirled and rubbed on the head of Naruto's manhood as he thrust into her mouth. Her eyes closed in bliss at the taste as she pleasured his erection and rubbed her orbs on his hilt.

Naruto groaned as he felt his member twitch inside of Kana's mouth and she took her mouth off his member to moan. Kana felt her own release getting closer and she whimpered.

"Naruto-kun…let it all out on my face." Kana moaned to him.

"All right then, Kana-chan." Naruto answered and they continued to pleasure one another until she broke the ice by releasing her fluids mere seconds before he came onto her face. She moaned in delight as the warm yet slimy substance poured down her face into her breasts and Naruto licked up her fluids.

Both panted before Kana gathered most of Naruto's cum on her fingers and licked them clean before moaning in ecstasy. She got off of him and he sat in the chair before smiling down at Kana.

She rose to her feet and placed her hands on his shoulders as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He gripped her waist as she nodded to him before sinking down his hilt and breaking her hymen.

Kana moaned before beginning to roll her hips forward and she wrapped her arms around Naruto. He placed his hands on her ass as she thrust downward onto his cock and he started to thrust upward into her warmth.

His length crashed against her walls and her breasts jiggled against his muscular chest. Naruto held onto Kana's plump rear as it smacked against his lap and she looked back as he sent his length flying upright into her body.

She moaned as Naruto pounded his erection into her core and she rolled her hips forward. With all the hip movements, it was a wonder the rolling chair didn't break as Kana rode Naruto's throbbing member and she held onto him for support.

Naruto jerked his length upright and despite the earlier rounds of sex, he displayed no signs of being the least bit tired. Kana's breasts bounced and heaved against his chest as she wiggled her hips to grind his raging member as he jerked it into her innards.

His throbbing cock slammed against her walls and she whimpered at this. Since this was her first time having sex, Naruto was certain to keep himself from overdoing the sex to where Kana would be in pain the whole time and it was over the lustful smile on her face that told him she was just fine.

Kana slightly separated from Naruto and leaned back to have her breasts heave in front of him; tempting him to seize the orbs. Immediately taking the invitation, Naruto reached forward and cupped the bouncing mounds.

He groped and caressed them as they bounced high into the air. She moaned at this as it added to her arousal and Naruto planted his lips on her tit before suckling it.

Kana couldn't believe the pleasure her body was feeling thanks to Naruto's mighty thrusts and she kissed the blonde man. Green eyes stared in exuberant blue ones as Kana and Naruto's tongues began to battle.

They vigorously rubbed together and she lifted one hand to stroke his cheek. Soon, Kana's innards clamped down on Naruto's manhood and he moaned into her mouth as he released an eruption of cum that exploded out of her tightness.

Even with their release pouring onto the floor, Naruto and Kana's lips didn't separate at all for one second. They continued stroking one another and they eventually separated lips to cuddle.

"Say, Naruto-kun?" Kana said.

"Yeah?"

"Do all the ninjas back in your homeland look as good as you?" Kana asked.

"Why, not come to Konoha sometime and see for yourself?" Naruto chuckled as Kana lifted herself off him. She lifted her left leg off the floor and Naruto stood up.

He stood next to Kana and entered her wetness once again. She reached back and placed her right arm around his neck in order to hold on to him.

Naruto's free hand palmed Kana's breast as he started pounding his length into her pussy and she balanced herself against the door by planting her hand on it. He shot his length into her insides and he rumbled them.

The gray-haired young woman moaned as Naruto slammed his stiff tower into her core and he fondled her jiggling breasts. Kana closed her eyes as her face turned bright red from blushing deeply and she moaned loudly.

Naruto held onto Kana's leg as he thrust into her pussy and she held onto the back of his neck for added support. He rammed his length into her wetness and he freed her breast before pulling out of her.

Before anything else happened, Naruto planted her firmly against the door and she wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him in once again. He thrust into her entrance as she bucked her hips and grinded his throbbing manhood.

He squeezed and groped her heaving breasts as they bounced together. Naruto's tongue licked Kana's cheek and she started licking his tongue in return for his powerful thrusts.

Naruto charged his hilt forward and slammed into her womanhood. Kana placed her hands on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

He rubbed and massaged the quaking orbs together as they jiggled. The green-eyed spy moaned as she felt Naruto's length reaching deeply inside of her walls and she twirled her tongue against his.

They moaned as their tongues rubbed on another and soon, their fluids splashed out of Kana's entrance. As Naruto let Kana catch her breath, she rested on him again and looked at him longingly.

"What is it, Kana-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, let's go at it some more." Kana moaned to Naruto as she got off is rod and he turned her around. He entered her moistness once again and began to jet his cock into her.

Kana placed her hands against the door and her breasts swayed forward. A lust-addicted grin spread across her face as Naruto pressed his chest on her back and cupped her bouncing breasts.

He kneaded and squeezed the heaving orbs as he pummeled his erection into Kana's source of arousal. Naruto licked Kana's shoulder and she whimpered as he gripped her tits.

The blonde's crotch met Kana's rear as he thrust into her womanhood and with the sweat running down her body, she was hardly exhausted at all. Both moaned as loud as possible and she looked down at her bobbing breasts.

Naruto moved closer and began licking her throat. This made Kana whimper as his tongue slid and rubbed on her throat.

She moaned and looked back at her blonde hero. Her great smile remained strong on her face as Naruto rutted his hips and jerked his member into her warmth.

He pulled her tits downward and twisted them before he began to nibble her throat. She moaned as Naruto rubbed his teeth together on her throat and she mewled at this.

He toyed with her aroused tits until he freed them and sank his fingers back into the softness of her breasts. He groped them and he grinded his teeth on her throat carefully as he pounded his cock into her innards.

Kana grew tighter on Naruto's manhood as he toyed with her breasts and while gnawing on her throat, he swelled up inside of her like a balloon. He took his teeth off her neck and licked the same space, causing a bright hickey to appear on her.

Then, she howled in pleasure as Naruto's semen filled her stomach and gushed out of her entrance. It poured to the ground and formed a miniature white lake.

Naruto and Kana panted before he pulled his rod out of her wetness. He sat in the chair with the gray-haired spy once again in his lap and she panted before framing his face.

She proceeded to kiss his whiskers before smothering her soft lips against his and he stroked her back. It was a passionate kiss and once it was broken, they smiled at each.

Kana sat in Naruto's lap as she observed the monitors until it reached 10: 52 and they got dressed. Kana kneeled down to their semen lake and pointed her gauntlet at it.

A small flame came out of the gauntlet and it dissolved the substance. Naruto yelped and jumped back in shock.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I do this all the time." Kana said to assure Naruto and he stood back to observe the flame disappear a moment later. Then, it left a black ring on the floor and Kana sprayed it with something from her gauntlet.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's like a cleaner spray that dissolves things automatically. Watch and see." Kana said and then the ring disappeared in a second. Naruto nodded in amazement and unlocked the door as he left with Kana.

They left to the backdoor where they found Yuki waiting for them. She smiled and leaned against the door.

"Kana, Naruto-kun, how did things go?" Yuki asked.

"They turned out just fine." Kana responded and then Reiko arrived minutes later. Her colleagues' eyes grew at the size of her immense breasts and they couldn't believe it.

"Reiko-san, what happened?" Yuki asked in shock.

"That bastard Shimoda injected with some while we were out of it. Don't worry, I feel just fine." Reiko said.

"Are you sure about that?" Kana asked.

"Trust me; I've been like this for the last two hours, right, Naruto-kun?" Reiko asked as she winked at Naruto, who blushed.

"Yeah, she's been just fine." Naruto answered and Yuki and Kana looked to each before nodding.

"In that case, let's move out." Yuki said as she proceeded to lead them out the door and shut it behind them.

* * *

It took a whole month to write but here it is! As you can see, I decided to keep Reiko's gigantic breasts that she gets in the second episode of  _ **Kangoku: Project Boobs**_  just for fun and if you haven't seen the hentai, count yourself lucky.

The girls are hot but rape hentai is just…well, it speaks for itself. To try something new, I had Naruto go at it with each of the girls in the same rooms from the actual version and it was interesting.

More, coincidentally, Kana shares the same voice actress with Momoko from  _ **Fleshdance**_  (before anyone asks, I don't know what her name is; I just recognize her voice.) As always, my friend, _ **Pyromania101**_ , overlooked the facesitting scenes of the stories and this has earned him the title of Facesitting Supervisor.

As tradition, my BETA-Reader,  _ **Sketchfan**_ (who has earned the extra title of Creative Smut Control Man for his help in adding smut to my lemon stories) helped with fighting scene and the story itself. As for the main title, I combined all three of our names and whenever the three of us works together, the credits will read  _ **A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR Production**_.

When it's just me and  _ **Sketchfan**_ working on a story, it'll be credited as  _ **A S**_ **KETCHRAPTOR Production**. This'll be my unique way of crediting them for all their help and the next chapter will focus on Naruto and the spies shutting down the laboratory.


	2. Couch Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and the girls celebrate their victory on Yuki's couch.

 

 

 

Welcome back, friends, to the 2nd and final chapter of  _ **Naruto's Project Rescue.**_  This chapter will focus on Naruto and the spies delivering the evidence to the local authorities before celebrating.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own  **Naruto** or the  **Hentai** in question that I remake.

* * *

**A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR Production**

* * *

Naruto, Yuki, Reiko, and Kana headed through a back alley until they reached a van in a nearby decrepit warehouse. Yuki slid the door open and looked to her comrades.

"All right, everyone in." Yuki said before everyone got in and closed the door. Yuki sat in the driver's seat with Kana next to her while Naruto and Reiko sat in the back of the van.

"Where are you taking us?" Naruto asked.

"I'm taking us to the police to give our evidence to the police before driving you to the train station." Yuki said as she started the van before pressing something on her gauntlet and the garage door opened. Then, she started driving downtown and Naruto looked to see Reiko's breasts slowly bouncing in her blanket-formed apron as they drove.

With his measuring, he estimated them to be 120 centimeters and his manhood started to awaken before his eyes observed the front. Yuki sat there stirring the wheel and Naruto was watching the side of her bosom heave while Kana looked back at him.

He smiled at the gray-haired young woman as she blew a kiss at him and smiled tenderly. Despite his mission being practically complete, Naruto was going to miss these women and he was sure they felt the same about him.

They stopped near the local police station and Yuki looked back to Naruto. She began to explain to him to wait in the van while she and Kana delivered their evidence to the police.

"Wait a minute, if you're spies, why are you going into the police station?" Naruto asked.

"We're not actually going into the building." Kana said.

"You see, we have some connections inside the law and we only give them evidence from where we've worked undercover." Yuki said.

"Undercover?" Naruto asked.

"By that, she's talking about the fact that we were working undercover in that place after we heard suspicious details from some reliable sources." Reiko said.

"So, that's how all of you got in the building to begin with." Naruto said and all three of them nodded before the spies exited the van. He watched as they walked to one of the windows and knocked on it.

The window slid up before all of Yuki, Reiko, and Kana began speaking to an unknown person and handed over their data to person before the window clothes. The spies retreated to the van before quickly driving away and Reiko looked to Naruto.

"Well, Naruto-kun, now that the mission's accomplished, what train station can take you back home?" Reiko asked.

"I didn't come here on a train." Naruto said.

"How'd you get here, then?" Kana asked.

"I came here by foot." Naruto explained.

"You mean you have to walk back with so many hours at night?" Yuki asked and Naruto took out his Hirashin blade.

"Not really since this knife also has the ability to teleport me back home in a matter of seconds." Naruto said and this caught their attention.

"Like how?" Kana asked.

"Well, I have a ton of these knives spread across Konoha so I can teleport there like that." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and Reiko smiled.

"Interesting, so do you have to come back at a certain time?" Yuki asked.

"Probably before tomorrow or I'll get chewed out." Naruto said before Yuki, Kana, and Reiko placed their hands on his crotch.

"You know, my apartment is nearby." Yuki seductively said and Naruto blushed as each of the spies slowly brushed their hands on him. To make matters worse, Reiko placed her bosom against his body and this was the final straw.

"Oh, why not?" Naruto smiled.

"All right, sit tight." Yuki said before putting her seatbelt back on and driving a short distance before arriving in an underground parking garage. The group walked to a nearby wall and Yuki planted her gauntlet on the wall before pressing a button underneath it.

It beeped and the wall slid open to reveal an elevator. Though greatly surprised by it, Yuki gestured for Naruto to step into the elevator and he stepped into it along with the others.

Once everyone was inside, the door closed with the wall sliding back down and the elevator went up until it opened. Yuki stepped out of the elevator and guided Naruto out of it.

"Naruto-kun, welcome to my penthouse." Yuki said while Naruto stepped out of it and looked around while Kana and Reiko followed him.

"Awesome place." Naruto said.

"You'd be surprise how much being a spy pays." Yuki said while everyone took off their shoes and set them in near the front door. Naruto looked to see the elevator close and a piece of the wall slid down to cover it.

" _These spies are something else."_ Naruto said before noticing Reiko remove her coat and looked to him. He smiled at her and she lowly chuckled at him.

"What's so funny, Naruto-kun?" Reiko asked.

"Well, it's just that…I'm surprise that you could fit into the van and the elevator with your implants." Naruto said before he found Kana and Yuki unzipping his pants and Reiko cleared her throat. He looked to see her swing her breasts at him and he fell back onto the large couch while he left his pants on the floor.

The spies all giggled before sauntering over to him and as they did, Naruto used the perverted skills he inherited from Jiraiya to measure the women. As he thought earlier, Reiko's measurements added up to 120-61-102 while Yuki's were 115-59-98 and finally, Kana's measurements were 105-58-95.

Before he thought of anything else, Reiko undid her trousers and wiggled her hips until they fell onto the floor. She sat on the blonde's face and starting stirring her rear about on his head.

Reiko still kept her makeshift apron on while shaking her peach on Naruto's face as Yuki and Kana approached him. They kneeled down and pulled down his boxers before catching the scent of his previous romps with them.

Each of the spies smiled before rubbing their hands on his balls and Naruto groaned underneath the flesh of the blonde woman. He felt Yuki and Kana licking his testicles while a hand stirred around the head of his member.

His moans went unheard as Reiko rubbed her derriere on Naruto's face and brushed her hand on his cock. Naruto grew heard as the blonde woman shook her rear on him and she watched as Kana and Yuki started rubbing their palms on his balls.

The blonde male shivered as the spies teased his erection and Reiko smothered her rear against him. Reiko lifted her rear from Naruto's head and moved forward; giving him the opportunity to undo her blanket apron.

It fell to the floor before Naruto seized her bosom and rubbed what he was able to hold onto. Reiko sat in his lap as he squeezed them together before both Yuki and Kana removed their outfits as they joined in.

Kana and Yuki gripped Reiko's tits and teased them while using their free hands to assist Naruto in kneading and caressing them together. Reiko moaned as Naruto sank his fingers into her massive bosom while Yuki planted her lips on her right tit and Kana did the same with her other nipple.

The busty blonde whimpered as her companions toyed with her chest while she gripped the couch and each of their fingers massaged the large portions of her new upgraded mounds. Naruto's erection rubbed against her wet womanhood and she moaned while Kana's fingers traveled to her warmth.

Reiko whimpered as Yuki and Kana suckled on her tits while Naruto's fingers squeezed into her chest. Both of the younger spies rubbed their lips together on her buds and massaged her implanted chest.

Naruto held Reiko's mounds together while he assisted them and she moaned as she felt Kana's fingers wiggle inside of her wetness while Yuki's fingers rubbed against her clit. Both spies freed Reiko's chest before lowering their heads to her womanhood and beginning to lick at her folds before Naruto gripped her tits.

He tweaked and pulled them upright as Yuki's tongue brushed against her folds and Kana licked her clit. Naruto moved his head closer and started licking Reiko's neck while she closed her eyes.

The whiskered-man lustfully growled before pulling down Reiko's hairband with his teeth and tossing it away with a swing of his head. She sat up and placed herself on four limbs with her wetness in front of Naruto's face.

He proceeded to spread her folds before his tongue entered her folds and she whimpered before hungrily staring at his member. She looked to Kana and Yuki before pressing her bosom together.

Following her lead, Yuki and Kana pressed their chests together and moved closer to Naruto's member. With a well-timed decision, each of them smothered Naruto's member inside of their breasts and he loudly moaned from the ample flesh his length was buried in.

Yuki, Reiko, and Kana waited until he thrust his cock into their mounds imprisoning his erection and they slowly rubbed their breasts against his stiff erection. Naruto's tongue licked into Reiko's warmth and lashed against her arousal.

Reiko moaned as Naruto's hardness rubbed against her sensitive tits and Yuki leaned forward to stir her tongue against the tip of his member. The three kept their mounds in the formation so Naruto's member wouldn't be completely buried within Reiko's bosom and thus impossible for Yuki and Kana to pleasure him as well.

Yuki and Reiko's tongues helped Kana lather Naruto's erection while he licked into the overly-busty woman's body and rubbed his fingers on her folds just to tease her. Reiko moaned as she felt the young shinobi's tongue travel into her wetness and wiggle against her walls.

Naruto shivered as each of Kana, Yuki, and Reiko's mounds slowly heaved from his thrusts and they rubbed their tits on his veins while each licking the head of his cannon. Yuki smiled as she felt the blonde's glory twitch inside their bosoms and she started to slowly blow on it.

Chills ran through Naruto's body while he tasted Reiko's arousal and her moans intensified from his licking; the reason being all too clear to him. She and Kana continued to brush their tongues against Naruto's erection while Yuki specifically blew on the exposed foreskin.

The busty woman moaned as her fluids flooded out of her warmth onto Naruto's tongue and he groaned while his semen burst out of his cum. It splattered against the mountains of breasts surrounding it along with the spies' tongues as Reiko's nipples sprayed milk and it soaked her comrades.

Yuki, Kana, and Reiko all moaned as the hot substance landed on them and they continued licking Naruto's cum/milk-dripping manhood. The four panted before Yuki and Kana moved back to allow Reiko to lie on her back and spread her legs.

Naruto rose and palmed what he could of Reiko's breasts before entering her pussy. She moaned with a bright smile on her face as the younger blonde started to drive his member into her walls and she bucked her hips.

For the time being, Yuki and Kana sat back as Naruto thrust into Reiko's caverns and her massive breasts bounced from the impacts. He moaned with Reiko as he pummeled his erection into her walls and she held onto the couch.

Naruto rubbed and caressed Reiko's bosom while it jiggled. Her hip bucking grinded his member as it flew into her womanhood and she blushed as he squeezed her breasts together the best he could.

The sage moaned as he jetted his hips and rammed his cock into her wetness before planting his lips against hers. The sets of bright blue eyes looked into one another as they worked their hips against one another and they feverishly licked each other's tongues.

Reiko stroked Naruto's whiskers as he jerked his manhood into her wetness and he took to gripping her nipples. He tweaked and pulled them before breaking his kiss with Reiko to lick her milk.

While doing so, Kana took the opportunity to place her pussy over her mouth and placed her hands on Reiko's bouncing chest to grope the tops of her breasts. The blonde woman started licking into Kana's wetness and Naruto stopped licking Reiko's tits before planting his hands on them.

Yuki sat next to Naruto and Reiko's hand starting rubbing against her folds before wriggling her fingers into her wetness. Reiko licked into Kana's pussy and wagged her tongue inside of her wetness.

Naruto pressed his lips against Kana and he squeezed her mounds together while Yuki started tweaking Reiko's tits. She moaned underneath Kana as she licked into her warmth and Yuki whimpered as she felt the woman's fingers squirming inside of her walls.

He buried his fingers into Kana's breasts and massaged them to give Reiko more wetness to taste. Kana blushed as the blonde groped her and Yuki held onto Reiko's heaving chest while her own warmth was teased by her fingers.

Kana leaned forward before planting her lips against Naruto's and her green eyes made contact with his blue ones. He shot his hilt into Reiko's tightness and she continued to buck her hips as he crashed his member into her walls.

Naruto and Kana closed their eyes as their tongues rubbed against one another while she reached forward to start rubbing Reiko's clit. She moaned as she licked Kana's innards and felt her orgasm drawing closer from their teasing.

Yuki rubbed and kneaded Reiko's chest before leaning forward to Naruto and Kana. Both opened their eyes before separating lips to lick each other's tongues with Yuki joining in.

Naruto, Yuki, and Kana's tongues licked together while Reiko's tongue ventured into the gray-haired woman's tunnels. Kana continued rubbing Reiko's clit while Naruto pounded into Reiko's warmth and moaned at her tightening wetness.

He stopped licking Yuki and Kana's tongues before planting his lips on the latter's left tit. She moaned while he suckled her mounds and kissed Yuki.

Both spies moaned in their kiss while Naruto rubbed his lips together on her teat with Reiko licking her insides while fingering the inside of Yuki's pussy. Due to him feeling the inside of Reiko about to wrap around his throbbing length, he temporarily opened his mouth before biting into Kana's other orb.

She whimpered at the force of his canines before Reiko's womanhood coiled around Naruto's cock and he sprayed his cum into her womb. Simultaneously, her breast milk sprayed from her tits and landed on Naruto, Yuki, and Kana before they came as well.

As with a few hours ago, Naruto's torso was covered by Reiko's milk and Yuki's release soaked her fingers with her tongue tasting the flavor of Kana's orgasm. The blonde spy's milk trickled down Yuki and Kana's bosoms before the latter got off her face.

Reiko lay there panting as she looked to Naruto with a smile on her face and he looked back at the incredibly busty woman before Kana approached him. She playfully pushed him on his back before straddling him and sinking down his stiffness.

Kana giggled before rolling her hips forward and Naruto palmed what he could of her wet mounds before sitting up to lick the milk off her breasts. He moaned with glee at the taste of Reiko's milk on Kana's heaving bosom and licked at her hardened tits.

Naruto jerked his manhood up into Kana's womanhood as she thrust down onto him and kissed his forehead. He licked her bouncing orbs of flesh before laying back and noticing Yuki sitting next to his head.

She smiled before sitting over his head and he started licking into her wetness. He tasted her orgasm fluids before feeling what was undoubtedly Reiko's wetness dripping on his hand and immediately starting wriggling his fingers into her entrance.

Yuki moaned as she reached forward and started licking Kana's mounds. Reiko leaned forward to squeeze Yuki's breasts and licked her milk-drenched tits.

Naruto licked into Yuki's wetness while thrusting into Kana's pussy and wriggling his fingers within Reiko. They rubbed against her walls and she moaned before both of her female comrades planted their mouths on either of her tits.

Both moaned in satisfaction as they suckled her hardened nipples while pressing their own chests together. Yuki and Kana squeezed Reiko's mounds while Naruto's fingers rubbed her insides and his free hand touched the undersides of their jiggling bosoms.

Kana blushed as her and Yuki's mounds swayed over Naruto while he crashed his length into her entrance. She rolled her hips forward and moaned as she suckled Reiko's left tit while riding Naruto's tower.

Yuki's hand started rubbing Kana's clit while Naruto pumped his member into her folds and she whimpered from the pleasure her body felt. Finally, the blonde woman's tits sprayed milk into either of her friends' mouths and both moaned at the addictive taste as they released too.

Naruto's already drenched member was soaked once again as he came within Kana and he removed his fingers from Reiko's entrance. He moaned at how Yuki's release tasted before she got off him and Kana did the same once she caught her breath.

Yuki kissed Naruto's while her shimmering yellow eyes looked into his cerulean ones before she stood up and placed her hands on the couch. He jumped to his feet and got behind her to grip her breasts before sliding into her wetness.

Naruto and Yuki moaned before he held onto her breasts and commenced pounding his cannon into her womb. Her breasts swayed forward as he thrust himself into Yuki's warmth and her eyes brightly shined from the lust alone.

She looked down to see Kana and Reiko licking her clit while fingering each other's' entrances. Yuki moaned as Naruto kneaded and rubbed her mounds together while her ass smacked against his crotch.

Yuki held onto the couch as Naruto plowed his member forward into her walls and the blush on her face deepened as Kana eagerly licked her clit. Reiko's fingers brushed against the gray-haired woman's walls and she moaned as her innards were teased as well.

Naruto jerked his member into Yuki's tightness before she turned her head and allowed him to kiss her. Their tongues rubbed and licked one another as Naruto jerked his length into her walls and she rutted her hips in response against his movements.

The yellow-eyed brunette moaned as her breasts were groped and her clit was licked by the aroused Reiko and Kana. The two dug into each other's innards and moaned while licking their leader's clit.

Yuki's nails dug into the couch as Naruto shot his hips forward and he thundered his cock into his partner's insides. He gripped her tits and pulled them downward while squeezing them.

Both Yuki and Naruto groaned as she became tighter by the second with the blonde's solid thrusts of steel. Reiko leaned forward and lightly licked at Naruto's testicles; making him shiver in bliss at the technique of her tongue.

Thus, she was the first to be treated to Naruto's semen once his length released within Yuki's tunnels and their juices oozed out from her warmth down his balls. Reiko hungrily licked at the semen with Kana while their own releases poured from their entrances with the blonde's milk leaving a puddle next to Naruto's foot.

As their release dripped from Yuki's pussy, Naruto let her fall onto the couch before sitting next to her and allowed her to rest her head against him. Kana and Reiko cuddled against Naruto, who smiled at the three of them.

"That was great, Naruto-kun." Yuki dreamily said to Naruto as Reiko licked her milk off his chest.

"And delicious, too." Reiko smiled before Naruto chuckled and the three women rested against him. Outside, Naruto heard sirens ringing and each of the spies smiled.

"Hear that, Naruto-kun?" Kana asked.

"Yes, what about it?" Naruto asked.

"Our mission is a complete success." Yuki smiled and later on the late-night news, they saw the police were in the process of invading the building. Naruto and the spies all smiled in satisfaction that Shimoda's experiments were officially over.

_Months later_

The now-pregnant Yuki, Kana, and Reiko each rested on a table as Tsunade performed an ultrasound on their stomachs with Naruto standing by with a smile on his face. Each of the former spies smiled at him and he smiled at his lovers that bore his future children.

_Elsewhere_

Shimoda lay strapped from head to toe on a table and he didn't move. Since he had been captured, he and his lackeys were put under severe punishment with himself suffering the most at Ibiki's hands.

So much had happened that he hadn't a clue about neither Kudo nor Inamura's status much less, if they were alive or not. In fact, he wasn't thinking clear since he was under a genjutsu in which he spilled every bit of information about his crimes and illegal experiments.

Ibiki stood outside the room watching Shimoda before gesturing to Orochimaru, who was participating in the interrogation/torture and the one that placed him under the genjutsu. He walked into the room and undid the genjutsu, causing Shimoda to gasp in shock.

"Well, now, I see you like unique experiments." Orochimaru said before revealing a surgical chainsaw and Shimoda gasped in horror as he activated it.

"No, wait! I'll tell you everything!" Shimoda yelled in fear before Orochimaru activated the chainsaw and placed his hand on the former scientist's shoulder. He started bringing it closer to his chest and the doctor sweated in great fear.

"I'm afraid you already have. Don't worry; I'll make sure you don't suffer much." Orochimaru said before beginning to cackle manically while Shimoda continued to scream and Ibiki left the torture in the snake-man's hand as he left the room; only hearing Shimoda's screams of terror and eventual pain.

* * *

There's the 2nd and final chapter of  _ **Naruto's Project Rescue**_. To bookend it properly, I had it end in a similar but better fashion to  _ **Project Boobs**_ itself; Yuki is pregnant and instead of her being in for a never-ending torture study, it's the scientist himself.

Now, the next hentai I'll be remaking is one I've been burning to do for a long time: the rape hentai known as _**Bakunyuu Maid Kari/Gari**_ though I had originally planned to remake **_Helter Skelter:_** _ **Hakudaku** ** _no_ Mura**  _as my third entry. With this out of the way, I can finally move onto remaking that hentai into a better storyline with Naruto as the hero.

Also, I'd like to announce that next time facesitting occurs, the only time Naruto's face will be sat on in hentai stories is only if the girl he's with is either feisty or short-tempered. However, to keep facesitting from becoming repetitive, I'm taking an indefinite break from face-sitting in future stories together.

I hope everyone who hated the original hentai enjoyed this and I'll see you all later.

* * *

**Alternate endings**

**Kana**

Naruto smiled at Kana as she held their small daughter Arisa within her arms and rocked her gently. Arisa had the gray hair of her mother but bore the small blue eyes as her dad and he smiled at her tenderly.

"Well, Naruto-kun, isn't Arisa the sweetest little girl you ever met?" Kana asked as she lightly tickled Arisa's chest and the girl giggled from her mother's touch. Naruto kneeled down next Kana and softly stroked Arisa's cheek; gaining another giggle from his daughter.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Naruto smiled before Kana kissed his cheek in return and smiled at him.

**Reiko**

It was morning and Reiko was already at her daily routine. She walked through the house and carried her infant son named Minato.

Like his parents, he had bright yellow and blue eyes that shimmered just as well. Reiko currently nursed Minato with her robe open and she smiled down at him lovingly.

She had managed to live her implants over the years with little-to-no problem and even though they had swelled during her pregnancy, Reiko adjusted fairly well. She walked into the kitchen and found Naruto cooking breakfast.

Naruto turned to his wife and son before giving them a tender smile.

"Well, Reiko-chan, Minato-chan seems to be just fine." Naruto chuckled before Reiko leaned closer and kissed him for a while before looking down at their child.

"You can say that again; he's drinking like a maniac but doing just fine." Reiko smiled while holding Minato close to her chest until he had his fill and freed his mother's tit to happily gurgle at his parents.

**Yuki**

Yuki sat in her hospital bed and stared at her newborn daughter in her arms with a loving smile. The girl had blonde hair yet inherited the shimmering yellow eyes of her mother along with whisker marks on her adorable face.

"What should we name her, Naruto-kun?" Yuki asked and Naruto stared at his daughter while she stared back at him. Smiling, he placed his finger over her and she opened and closed her hands as if trying to grab at him.

"She's pretty fast with her hands. How about Yoruichi?" Naruto asked and the girl giggled at the name.

"Yoruichi, you like that name, don't you?" Yuki smiled at the girl, who happily giggled once again at the name and her mother turned to Naruto.

"Yoruichi Uzumaki Namikaze, it is." Yuki smiled as Naruto kissed his beloved before staring back at Yoruichi.

 


End file.
